1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer that enables a first cable member connected to a radio antenna provided in a display apparatus and a second cable member connected to a radio communication module provided in a rear part of a main board to be connected simply and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a portable computer has a computer body including a input device, and a main board having a CPU and a graphics chip; and a display apparatus. The display apparatus is installed to be folded/unfolded relative to the computer body and has a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel to display information, that has a front and a rear cover respectively provided in the front and the rear of the LCD panel to display information to be inputted according to a user's manipulation.
The computer body generally includes an external casing forming an external appearance, that houses the main board that has the central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics chip. On the main board is mounted the CPU to process application programs and all kinds of operations, a micom to control the input device. The graphics chip generates a video signal according to the processing of the CPU. To enable a radio communication, a bluetooth module is included on the main board.
The bluetooth module is provided in a predetermined region of the main board and uses a bluetooth method, a radio communication standard known to those of ordinary skill in the art. A bluetooth antenna interposed between the front and the rear cover of the display apparatus is used to transfer data to and from the portable computer.
Referring to FIG. 4, the bluetooth module 140 provided in the rear of the main board 110 and a bluetooth antenna (not shown) provided in the display apparatus are connected by a coaxial cable 160. A through hole 150 through which the coaxial cable 160 can pass is formed in the main board 110. One end part of the coaxial cable 160 is connected to the bluetooth antenna provided in the display apparatus and the other end part passes through the through hole 150 formed in the main board 110 and is connected to the bluetooth module 140. Accordingly, the bluetooth module 140 and the bluetooth antenna are electrically connected.
But in the conventional way, the coaxial cable 160 connected to the bluetooth antenna provided in the display apparatus must pass through the through hole 150 formed in the main board 110 to be connected to the bluetooth module 140 provided in the rear of the main board 110. Thus, a portable computer having a configuration that the bluetooth module 140 is off the through hole 150 has a problem that the coaxial cable 160 passing through the through hole 150 is not connected to the bluetooth module 140.